Melodías de amistad
by Tsuku-sama
Summary: ¡Capítulo 4!. Esta es una historia de amistad entre dos chicas muy distintas pero unidas por su búsqueda de justicia. Juntas partirán en un viaje por todo Hyrule para vencer esta vez al peor enemigo de todos: la guerra entre razas.
1. Chapter 1

-1-

A pesar de que iba cuesta abajo, a Laruku le parecía que el camino era muchísimo mas duro que hace dos semanas, cuando subió por aquella misma ladera llena de confianza en sí misma y con un gran ánimo. Había pasado todo aquel tiempo en aquella horrible montaña, soportando calor, frio, hambre, peleando con bichos asquerosos, skulltulas y dodongos, y preguntándose una y otra vez por qué habría elegido pasar la última fase de su entrenamiento en la Montaña de la Muerte en vez de haberse ido con sus otros camaradas a la pradera. Allí por lo menos la brisa está fresca, pensaba la pobre Laruku mientras se secaba el sudor con el antebrazo.

Laruku es una joven sheikah. Vive en el pequeño poblado al pie de la montaña, donde ella nació y donde fue criada con la premisa de que algún dia ella tendría que proteger a algún miembro de la familia real de los hylian y perpetuar el conocimiento sheikah entre los pequeños. Desde que era niña, ella y los de su misma generación fueron entrenados debidamente para obtener todo el conocimiento y habilidades necesarios para convertirse en un sheikah digno de cumplir su misión. Cuando llegaron a cierta edad, tuvieron que marchar del pequeño pueblecito para cumplir dos semanas de entrenamiento de campo. Laruku, la cual se sentía bastante preparada y quería impresionar a sus coetáneos, decidió marcharse al destino más duro de todos: la Montaña de la Muerte. Y sobra decir que no pasaron tres dias de haberse ido, y Laruku ya se empezó a arrepentir. Y a las dos semanas, cuando por fin puede volver, Laruku es poco mas que un ánima en pena haciendo eses por la ladera de la montaña de puro agotamiento. El mas pequeño paso la hacia sudar terriblemente, pues el calor era sofocante, mas aún cuando se está cerca de un volcan en activo cuyas entrañas arden como en una especie de estufa gigante. Habia superado el entrenamiento, pero apenas podia mantenerse en pie. El estómago le rugía, tenia la garganta seca y las palabras mas inteligibles que Laruku era capaz de proferir eran maldiciones.

Cada paso que daba le parecía que se alejaba más de su destino. Cuando estaba a punto de desplomarse, oyó un murmullo extraño tras de sí y sonido de cascos de caballo. Miró a su espalda y no encontró nada. Además, Laruku notó que empezaba a ver borroso.

"Imaginaciones mias" pensó. Podría haber sido fácilmente otra cosa, pero su mente no estaba precisamente ahora para concentrarse en averiguar qué era y enzarzarse en una pelea contra ello. La joven sheikah queria regresar cuanto antes a casa, beberse medio pozo, comerse media granja y dormir lo menos 6 dias seguidos mientras la abanicaba un deku. Apoyándose en estos agradables pensamientos, Laruku sacó fuerzas y dio unos cuantos tambaleantes pasos mas.

Era demasiado tarde cuando Laruku sintió aquella extraña pertubación a su espalda que la hizo llevarse las manos a sus cuchillos tantô, que no llegó a sacar de su funda, pues el golpe que le dieron en la nuca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para desplomarla y hacerle caer inconsciente mientras pensaba que maldita la hora en que decidió ir a ese estúpido lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

-2- 

Laruku abrió los ojos, e inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar cuando notó como un torrente de luz la cegaba y entraba a su cabeza como miles de martillazos que golpeaban su pobre cerebro. Con un gran esfuerzo, levantó su brazo, se tapó los ojos con él y poco a poco se incorporó, hasta que finalmente, sentada, se quitó el brazo y entornando los ojos, miró a su alrededor. La cabeza le dolía una barbaridad, Laruku se tocó detrás de la cabeza y notó un chichón gigantesco, que solo rozarlo ya le hizo ver las estrellas. Estaba sobre un suelo de piedra muy liso, aunque cubierto por una finísima capa de arena, y a su alrededor solo había cuatro paredes altísimas. Arriba del todo había una ventana, y en el techo, un agujero por el cual entraba la luz, una luz sofocante. Por lo demás, todo vacío. ¿Dónde estaría?

Hacía cada vez más calor, el sol entraba de forma cada vez más intensa y allí no había visos de que fuera a aparecer alguien en breve. Laruku hacía grandes esfuerzos por intentar escuchar ruidos del exterior, pero solo intuía un leve rumor de caballos y viento, que en absoluto le dejaba siquiera imaginarse donde estaba. Cuando por fin se vió algo recuperada del mareo, se levantó e intentó encontrar una salida. Pero las paredes eran perfectamente lisas, sin grieta alguna, ni siquiera junturas entre bloques, y eran imposibles de escalar. La ventana de arriba estaba demasiado lejana, y el agujero del techo completamente inalcanzable a menos que se pudiera volar. En estos momentos, cualquier conocimiento que Laruku pudiera tener era completamente inútil en esa mole de piedra y arena. Se veía encerrada, y fue cuando la sheikah se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, el lugar donde se encontraba era una celda. ¿Por qué¿Qué había hecho ella?

Aunque desfallecida y agotada, se sentó a intentar recordar algo que la ayudara a saber porque estaba en esa situación; "calma ante todo" le habían dicho numerosas veces sus preceptores. Pero solo lograba acordarse de la Montaña de la Muerte, del calor y el cansancio, de las maldiciones, del camino horrible… y recordó entonces la sensación de seguimiento, el ruido de caballos y el golpe en la cabeza. Asoció el ruido de fuera con los cascos de los caballos. Aún así, eso no le daba ninguna pista, puesto que muchas de las razas de Hyrule usaban caballos: los sheikah los usaban, esporádicamente, pero los usaban. Los hylian eran sus principales usuarios, y para ellos era el principal medio de transporte. Y las gerud…..

-¡¡Gerudo!!- exclamó Laruku de repente, enérgicamente- Las gerudo usan caballos, y este clima, y la arena… ¡debo estar en territorio gerudo!

Pero Laruku no salía de su asombro; ¿por qué las gerudo la habían llevado hasta allí? En Hyrule poco se sabía de las gerudo, Solo que tenían mala fama porque eran experimentadas ladronas, asaltaban a veces a los comerciantes ambulantes, y en primavera se podía ver a mas de una en la ciudad hylian buscando novio. Se las consideraba auténticas súcubos para los jóvenes hylian. Por lo demás, el resto del año permanecían en un lugar desconocido en lo más profundo del desierto, donde la leyenda decía que habían sido desterradas por su comportamiento y sus costumbres licenciosas. No había manera de saber si era cierto o no, pero si era sabido que las gerudo mantenían una especie de rencor hacia el resto de Hyrule. De hecho, Laruku siempre había sido advertida de que, en el futuro, si hubiese algún conflicto, sin duda las instigadoras de ello habrían sido esta tribu de mujeres. Aunque tampoco podía decirse que la situación de Hyrule en aquellos momentos fuera de paz y armonía: los únicos que vivían en tranquila convivencia en aquella tierra eran los hylian y los sheikah. Por lo demás, los goron cada vez eran mas reticentes a tomar contacto con los hylian, y los zora prácticamente ya estaban completamente aislados, pues sus rencillas con goron e hylian les hacía renegar de ellos. Tan solo los kokiri, los niños del bosque, crecían tranquilos bajo la protección del sagrado Árbol Deku, que bajo ningún concepto permitía que ninguna circunstancia del mundo exterior manchase la bella y ociosa vida de los niños, que convivían alegremente en aquel escondido reducto aislado. Nadie se ha detenido todavía a solucionar esta situación, pero nadie hacía nada porque todos vivían una vida muy apacible, y no creían que se necesitasen los unos a los otros. En resumen, aunque de las gerudo se temía lo peor, realmente cualquier pequeña chispa procedente de cualquiera de las razas podría desencadenar una terrible guerra civil en cualquier momento.

En estos pensamientos se hallaba Laruku, cuando de repente le cayó encima un chaparrón, y luego oyó unas risas. Álguien desde arriba le había tirado encima un cubo de agua. Miró al techo, y aunque no podía ver bien debido a que el sol la deslumbraba, distinguió dos figuras femeninas que se llevaban las manos y los brazos al estomago de la risa que les daba. Entonces, una habló:

-¡Pensabamos que seguías desmayada!- y se volvió a entregar a la risa.

-¡Mirala, mirala, parece uno de esos feos hombres-atún! – reia la otra.

-¡¿Quiénes sois¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!- gritó Laruku.

-¡Mas vale que estés pronto seca, la ceremonia va a empezar en breve!

Y las dos chicas, todavía riéndose, se alejaron del agujero. Laruku pudo escuchar como sus risas y comentarios se ahogaban en la lejanía. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y recordó lo terriblemente sedienta que estaba. La arena se había tragado casi toda el agua, así que la chica se escurrió el pelo y tomó lo poco que salió en su mano, y sorbió ávidamente el agua que en ella cayó. Luego se escurrió un poco el vestido, y se levantó para sacudirse la arena. Pero con el agua, la arena no hacia sino extenderse mas y pegársele en las manos. Para Laruku era especialmente molesto, pues aunque había sufrido cosas peores, nunca había mantenido contacto hasta entonces con la arena, y esta se le mostraba indomable y pesada. Las dos chicas hablaban de una ceremonia¿qué ceremonia? Ni siquiera había podido distinguir si eran gerudos o no, pero se lo temía, por que era lo más probable. ¿Serían verdad las habladurías¿Y si esa ceremonia era alguna especie de ritual cruento¿Y si la usaban a ella de sacrificio? Aunque ella era ya una fuerte y valiente sheikah, aún se estremecía ante algunas ideas. De repente se vió de nuevo vulnerable, como la primera vez que pisó la Montaña de la Muerte, y sintió que todo su conocimiento como sheikah enflaquecía ante la amenaza de ser convertida en carne de sacrificio ritual. Sea como fuere, Laruku supo que tenía que superar aquello y luchar para defenderse. Se llevó las manos a sus cuchillos y… solo pudo coger aire. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desarmada. ¡Sus tantô¡Sus preciosos cuchillos tantô, arma típica de los sheikah, preciosas piezas de artesanía que tanto le habían costado dominar! Laruku se vió presa entonces de casi una completa desesperación. Ni calma ni valiente sheikah ni nada; estaba desarmada, en un lugar desconocido, y seguramente sería sacrificada a algún dios extraño mediante alguna suerte de técnica cruel, como arrancarle la piel a tiras, freirla en una parrilla o hacerla recitar de memoria otra vez todo el linaje de la familia real hylian con sus correspondientes protectores sheikah (un conocimiento considerado "básico" en la aldea de las sombras, que los jóvenes debían aprenderse, y que se ganó un puesto especial como el principal protagonista de las pesadillas de Laruku). Sus formas de tortura fueron tomando cada vez perspectivas mas monstruosas, hasta que notó como se cernía una sombra en el suelo y miró hacia arriba. Una escala de cuerda bajaba desde el agujero del techo al suelo de la extraña prisión. Una voz autoritaria le gritó "¡sube!". Tras comprobar que la escala era segura, Laruku vaciló. Se dirigía seguramente a su muerte segura. Podía morir colgada de los pies ahogándose poco a poco en un foso de arenas movedizas o podía morir luchando. Laruku recuperó por un momento su aplomo y su orgullo de sheikah, y decidió que, definitivamente, no caería sin luchar. Subió por la escala. Pero al llegar a la cima, no tuvo tiempo de luchar mucho, tan pronto como asomó la cabeza, tres chicas, ataviadas ricamente y con pañuelos en la cara, la agarraron y la ataron con una resistente cuerda. Frente a ellas, una mujer gerudo, con sus rasgos característicos, su cabello rubí y un increíble pedrusco de valor considerable en su frente, advertía a las otras:

-Recordad lo que os dije, es una sheikah, hay que tener cuidado con ella, son muy hábiles a la hora de huir y camuflarse. Atadla bien y vigilad que no lleve nada sospechoso.

Era la primera vez que Laruku veía gerudos tan de cerca. Tenían todas unos ojos grandes e impresionantes, que hacían que no quisieras dejar de mirarlos. Vestían todas muy ricas, con unos trajes muy vistosos llenos de figuras geométricas, su piel era mas morena que la suya y brillaba opaca, y todas llevaban aquella gema, aunque solo la mujer de delante llevaba numerosas joyas, que a cada movimiento suyo sonaban con varios tintineos. Llevaban lanzas, pero la mujer, que Laruku concluyó era su jefa, llevaba dos esplendidas cimitarras colgadas de un cinto dorado.

Laruku quería preguntar los motivos de estar allí, pero la amordazaron. Se contorsionó y resistió, pero era inútil; aquellas mujeres tenían una fuerza increíble. Ademas, otras dos se les unieron para apuntarle al cuello con sus afiladas lanzas. Laruku vió que estaba en una azotea. Desde allí pudo ver una panorámica del increíble valle donde, excavado en la piedra, había un montón de cuevas y pequeños patios. Laruku vió los caballos que tanto había escuchado, que corrían y eran alimentados. A lo lejos solo se veía el desierto, infinito, desesperanzador. Hacía un terrible calor.

-Bienvenida a la Fortaleza Gerudo del desierto.- dijo la líder. -Este es nuestro hogar, esperamos que te adaptes a él y sepas respetarlo como debes. Por cierto…. – se interrumpió, para luego cambiar su tono de voz acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa.- estamos rodeados de desierto, por el este, oeste, norte y sur, un largo y extenuante desierto del que nadie puede salir. Así que no te esfuerces en escapar… morirías a los cinco minutos de estar bajo el sol, caerías como una salchicha frita.

La joven sheikah siguió mirando el pintoresco lugar, pero luego fue arrastrada violentamente por las gerudos con pañuelo, que la conducían por una escalera exterior abajo hasta una azotea mas baja, desde donde bajaron al suelo.

-Y ahora, llegó el momento de nuestra entrada en la ceremonia. Ruego por que las brujas estén complacidas con la elección…

"…si no, que vayan ellas solitas a buscar sus caprichitos", gruñó por lo bajo la mujer gerudo…

A Laruku le taparon los ojos , así que ya se vió del todo anulada: inmóvil, muda y ciega. Aunque no sorda, y eso le pudo dejar saber que estaban cruzando alguna suerte de lugar peligroso, andaba sobre arena y estaban siempre rogandose precauciones las unas a las otras, hasta que notó a lo lejos como sonaba música y un gran alborozo. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si sus educadores de la aldea la vieran así. Por mucho entrenamiento en la Montaña que hubiera hecho, seguro que la consideraban un fracaso y jamás podría proteger a nadie de la familia real. A lo más que podría proteger sería a las vacas del corral… Pensó en que tal vez podría hacer una cortina de humo y resguardarse en las sombras para huir… pero aunque lo consiguiera¿dónde iría a esconderse? A juzgar por como pegaba el sol, allí no debía haber ni un solo elemento que causara una minima sombra en la que poder confundirse. Veia a sus amigos burlándose de ella, recién venidos de su idílico entrenamiento en la pradera. "Mira, la señorita Yo Voy a La Montaña de la Muerte, cuidando de las vacas mientras nosotros nos convertimos en sombras del rey"…

Pronto, la música no la dejó pensar más. Le quitaron la venda de los ojos y se vió frente a un increíble coloso, sentado en la postura del loto, que vigilaba desde arriba una increíble fiesta donde todas las participantes eran mujeres gerudo. Bailaban, reían, bebían vino, se ponían y quitaban joyas y retozaban entre tules. Algunas tocaban una animada música con timbales y panderos. También tiraban monedas al aire, que algunas recogían para volverlas a tirar de nuevo. Un increíble vaivén de cuerpos en extasis que no paraban de moverse, bailar, y reírse, mientras se decían cosas como "¡viva nuestro salvador!" "¡viva nuestro rey!" "¡diosa de la arena, protege a nuestro bienhechor!", y cosas por el estilo. A la joven sheikah aquello le pareció un aquelarre de hechiceras. Por lo menos no parecía que hubiese a la vista ninguna clase de hoguera o instrumento con elementos cortantes, ni ningún monstruo raro, aunque no le inspiraba mucha confianza la gigantesca estatua.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

A Laruku se le hizo la boca agua de ver toda aquella bebida que se caia al suelo y se desperdiciaba. Intentó resistirse de nuevo, pero volvió a sentir el acero cerca de su cuello. De repente, toda la música paró, y se dejaron de oir las risas enloquecidas. Laruku vio que les estaban abriendo el paso hasta el pié del coloso, donde se podía ver una puerta. La hicieron caminar entre el hueco. La prisionera se dio cuenta entonces de que la chica líder no estaba allí, y no la vió por los alrededores, lo que le pareció muy raro. La hicieron pararse frente a la puerta. Allí pudo ver entonces un elevadísimo estrado con un trono, enorme y muy recargado, hecho de oro y gemas preciosas, muy ostentoso e incluso hortera para el gusto sobrio al que estaba habituada a ver Laruku en la familia hylian. El estrado estaba alfombrado con pieles y ricas telas, y repleto de montones de joyas, monedas y jarrones desbordantes de tesoros, junto con juguetes de diferente índole. Y sentado en el trono, había un niño. A Laruku le sorprendió. Era un niño, un único niño entre todas estas mujeres, conservando los mismos rasgos de la raza. Ella sabia que las gerudo era una tribu compuesta solo por hembras, pero era la primera vez que tenia constancia de la existencia de un varón. Nunca le habían dicho que hubiese varones entre ellas. Tal vez por eso lo tenían entronizado y adorado como a un dios o algo así. Pero en aquel niño no había nada normal. Era un niño siniestro. Sonreia con una maldad y tenía una mirada tan ardorosa que Laruku se estremeció de ver a aquella criatura. Parecia como si aquel niño estuviese ya acostumbrado a los lujos, a los festejos, a las adoraciones. Parecia un niño sin inocencia, consciente de su poder. No era un niño normal. Podía sentir, procedente de él, una terrible sombra llena de ambición y maldad. Era horrible.

De repente, sonaron dos melodiosos estallidos que acabaron en dos columnas de humo, de las cuales salieron dos viejas gerudo completamente decrépitas, montadas en sus escobas. Eran muy grotescas. "A juego con el crio siniestro" pensó Laruku para sus adentros. La multitud las vitorearon, y ellas sobrevolaron las cabezas de sus acólitas acompañadas de una risa encantadoramente chirriante. Eran bajitas, con una cabeza enorme y la mirada desviada. Reian como locas mientras eran ensalzadas por los gritos de las mujeres. Tras volar un rato, se dirigieron al estrado y se pararon frente al niño, a quien hicieron una reverencia. Luego se dirigieron al público.

-¡Hermanas gerudo!-dijo una con una voz chillona e irritante.-¡nuestro rey Ganondorf ha quedado complacido con todos los regalos que le habeis traido! ¡Larga vida a nuestro salvador!

Todas vitorearon con términos semejantes, y luego hubo silencio absoluto.

-¡Hoy es un dia de dicha! ¡Hoy es el aniversario del nacimiento de nuestro gran soberano, el que nos guiará a la gloria!

"¿La gloria? ¿Ese crio? ¿Y bueno, que pinto yo aquí?" pensó Laruku, cada vez mas desconcertada que asustada.

-Pero aún nosotras, tus madrinitas queridas – dijeron dirigiendo al pequeño rey una mirada –desviada- que pretendía ser tierna.-no te hemos hecho ningún regalo. Pero por supuesto, nuestro regalo no será ninguna de esas baratijas que te han traído tus siervas, oh gran rey Ganondorf, no…. Nosotras, tus queridas Koume y Kotake, te hemos traido algo que te mereces por derecho y que es mucho mejor.

"Ay madre…" pensó Laruku mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-¿Conoceis a la realeza de la raza hylian? Si, los conoceis muy bien…. Son aquellos que en los albores de los tiempos nos desterraron de su hermoso reino verde lleno de vida, para que nos pudriéramos en el desierto, y desapareciéramos, ¿por qué?

-¡¡Por envidia!! ¡¡Por envidia!!- gritaba la multitud con rabia.

-¡¡Siiiiii, por envidia!! Y a ellos se subyugó una raza que vive, sin orgullo ni honor, bajo los designios de esa familia, a los cuales protegen con su vida… ¡protegen a unos envidiosos! ¡dieron su honor por unos envidiosos!

Laruku estaba amordazada y atada, así que no pudo cumplir su deseo de patearles la cabeza a esas dos viejas mientras les decía que si algo poseía la raza sheikah, eso era orgullo y honor por la misión que tienen de proteger a la familia real de los hylian.

-Y nosotras decimos, ¿acaso nuestro amado rey se merece menos que esa basura de orejas de punta? ¡¡Es tan rey como el rey hylian!! No, no, es … ¡¡es mas rey aún!!

-¡¡Siiiiiiiii!!-contestaba el publico enfervorizado.

-Por eso, tus queridas madrinas te han traido este regalo…. Para que proteja a nuestro rey… para que se vea ensalzado como el rey de los hylian, ¡para que esos envidiosos vean que nuestro soberano salvador ha vuelto! ¡Amado rey Ganondorf, te hacemos entrega de esta joven luchadora sheikah, para que sea tu sombra y te acompañe donde quiera de vayas, y de su vida por ti si es necesario! ¡Si el rey hylian tiene uno, ¿por qué tu no lo puedes tener?! ¡Disfruta de tu regalo!

La joven casi se desmayó al escuchar estas palabras. El niño, Ganondorf, bajó de su trono desproporcionado y se acercó a Laruku para mirarla de cerca. Sonreia y palmoteaba como si la sheikah no fuera más que uno de los tantos juguetes esparcidos en el suelo.

-¿Y hará lo que yo quiera?- preguntó el crío a sus madrinas.

-Claro que sí, ella es tu sierva.

-Estará donde tú estés y hará lo que le ordenes. ¡Como los de la familia real!

Ganondorf dio una vuelta alrededor de Laruku, observándola bien.

-Yo ya tengo de eso.- dijo con desprecio. - A cualquiera que me dirija hará lo que yo le ordene, y daría la vida por mí. ¿Qué tiene esta de especial?

-Pues... pues... - tartamudeó una de las brujas, con desconcierto. – Es... como un símbolo, querido. Es como una corona, o un cetro, tener tu propio sheikah es... algo muy significativo.

-Pues qué aburrido. – el niño se cruzó de brazos. – Si no sirve para hacer nada fuera de lo común...

Las brujas se miraban la una a la otra con bastante apuro. Creian haber tenido el regalo perfecto para su rey y veian como poco a poco su golpe de efecto se estaba convirtiendo en un fracaso.

Laruku empezó a esperanzarse de que a lo mejor la dejarían irse ya que al parecer no le era interesante al gerudo mimado. Estuvo muy, muy quieta. No era cuestión de fastidiarla ahora con un comportamiento impulsivo.

-Pero... pero querido – dijo la otra bruja con voz melosa. – ¡Seguro que tiene buena conversación! Seguro que sabrá contarte historias de las praderas, esas praderas que serán tuyas algún día, para que las conozcas, ¿no?- la bruja abanicó al niño con sus pestañas largas y enredadas. - ¡quitadle la mordaza! – gritó de repente con impaciencia.

Las gerudo que la custodiaban no dudaron un segundo en dejar a Laruku con su voz libre.

-Dale a nuestro rey un avance de lo que le contarás. – dijo la bruja con una educación muy sarcástica.

La sheikah no sabía que decir. Solo quería irse de allí y hacerlo ya, volver a su aldea y contar lo que le había pasado a sus mayores. Solo por esto deberían hacerla, desde el mismo momento de su llegada, sombra de la reina. Por lo menos. Tras unos segundos de duda, Laruku pensó que lo mejor no era decir algo bonito. Todo fuera porque el rey niño no la viese interesante. Pensó unos pocos segundos más, y al ver la cara de impaciencia de las brujas y la de expectación de la multitud que esperaba con emoción lo que fuera a decir, no le quedó más remedio que hablar lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Pero cuando fue a abrir la boca, no pudo emitir sonido alguno, ya que una voz retumbó, interrumpiendo a Laruku y esparciendo su eco a través de las formas del coloso, dirigiendose hacia todas las almas que allí aguardaban, haciendo que buscasen con sus cabezas la procedencia de aquella orden:

-¡¡Alto!! ¡¡Detened esta farsa!!

Laruku miró a su alrededor a la vez que todas las presentes, hasta que finalmente halló, de pie y orgullosamente erguida sobre una de las manos de la gran estatua, una figura femenina. Reconoció en ella una gerudo, pero no una cualquiera, sino aquella que la habia traido hasta allí, liderando a las dos guardianas. En cada una de sus manos sujetaba con fuerza las dos cimitarras que antes habia visto colgar de su cintura, que brillaban reflejando al sol, al igual que sus innumerables joyas y abalorios. No tardaron todas las demás en localizar a la intrusa. Las brujas miraban con desconcierto, y el niño con cierta indiferencia, como si le importara poco que estuviera allí, aunque parecía irritarle un tanto el hecho de que todos dejaran de estar pendientes de él para estarlo de ella.

Pareció esperar hasta que todas se percataron de su presencia, y volvio a alzar su voz en medio del silencio. Se pudo escuchar el tintineo de sus joyas al hablar.

-¡¡Hermanas gerudo!! ¡¡Es hora de traeros la luz!!

Las brujas cambiaron sus caras a unos visibles gestos de enfado.

-Durante años hemos esperado la llegada de nuestro salvador... el que nos trajera la paz y nos devolviera el honor perdido, enseñara al mundo nuestra dignidad y nuestra forjada filosofía. Pero cuando por fin ha venido, no veo mas que... -la joven bajo su cabeza con cierto pesar- fanatismo... cánticos de guerra... incomprensión... ¡¡anulación de nuestra inteligencia!!

Al escuchar esto ultimo, la multitud dio un respingo de incredulidad hacia lo que acababa de decir. ¿Era aquello una especie de insulto hacia ellas? Laruku sonrió. Se alegró de ver que por fin parecia que en mitad de toda aquella locura aun quedaba alguien cuerdo.

Una de las brujas, furiosa, voló en su escoba hasta donde estaba la joven gerudo y se enfrentó a ella.

- ¿Quien eres tu y como te atreves a arremeter contra los designios de nuestro destino? ¿Por qué insultas a tus hermanas y te sublevas ante tu rey? -gritó la vieja con rencor.

- ¿Mi rey? Un niño mimado y malvado como el que habeis criado jamás sera mi soñado rey. Él no nos traera la paz con Hyrule, ¡nos traerá la guerra contra ella! Fue un error creer que vosotras, por ser las mas viejas de este páramo, seriais las mas adecuadas para guiar espiritualmente tanto a este niño como a mis hermanas. ¡Miraos, hermanas mias! -gritó dirigiendose a las otras mujeres, anonadadas- os habeis convertido en títeres vacíos movidos por los hilos de falsas promesas y la manipulación de estas dos decrépitas, que de tan viejas que son ya han olvidado nuestro auténtico origen, nuestro honor... han educado en su rencor a nuestra unica esperanza -señaló al niño con una de sus cimitarras- convirtiendolo en algo malévolo, y a vosotras os han manipulado en sus ideales para que las sigais. ¡Yo he venido a despertaros! ¡Estoy harta de ver cada dia vuestra alma envenenada por mentiras!

La gerudo saltó habilmente entre las rocas hasta donde estaban Ganondorf y Laruku. Las brujas se movieron hasta allí, llenas de furia.

- ¡¿Como te atreves, estúpida? -gruñó Koume.

- Pagarás cara tu osadia, microbio... nos has insultado a todas... ¡dices que nosotras mentimos pero eres tú quien quiere nuestra ruina! ¡Hermanas gerudo! -gritó Kotake, elevándose sobre las cabezas de los presentes, cada vez mas desconcertados- Esta... esta... errr...

- ¿Que te parece traidora? -dijo Koume.

-¡Ya lo iba a decir yo, so tonta! -espetó Kotake a su hermana.

- ¡Atrevete a gritarme otra vez, so idiota!

- No te he gritado, ¡te he sugerido una palabra que no salia de tu cabeza de chorlito!

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy poco inteligente?

-¡Solo lo he sugerido!

Las gerudos no sabian que hacer. Las dos brujas gemelas habian empezado a discutir tontamente entre ellas habiendo dejado a la mitad una declaración. No les quedaba mas remedio que esperar a que terminasen sus rencillas si querian saber que era lo que querian decir. Ganondorf bostezó, ya acostumbrado a las constantes riñas de sus madrinas. Pero la gerudo líder se acercó disimuladamente hasta donde estaba Laruku, y volvió a alzar la voz.

-No son estas las gobernantes que merecemos, ni el rey que queremos. ¿Recordais nuestro viejo código? No hay rehenes, no hay prisioneros, ¡¡no hay esclavos!!

La gerudo cortó con sus cimitarras las cuerdas de la sheikah. Laruku se vio de nuevo libre y por supuesto, su primera reaccion fue escapar. Echó a correr con gran velocidad y saltó sobre el trono del niño, que miraba admirado las acrobacias que ejecutaba para huir, dandose impulso para saltar hasta la estatua. La joven gerudo la siguió, y Ganondorf finalmente gritó:

- ¡Se escapa la sheikah!

- ¿Qué?

Las brujas gemelas interrumpieron su discusión con un gesto de pavor, viendo como ambas, sheikah y gerudo, escapaban moviendose agilmente a través de la estatua. Ambas tomaron sus escobas y volaron hasta ellas, mientras la multitud se revolucionaba. Persiguieron a las fugitivas, lanzándoles varios hechizos de fuego e hielo para impedir su huida, pero ambas los esquivaron habilmente. Finalmente, llegaron hasta la cumbre de la estatua. No habia escapatoria. Laruku podia ver desde allí a todas las gerudos que las observaban, gritando como posesas, algunas temerosas y otras euforicas, como deseando verlas caer. Pero entre todas ellas destacaba una mirada. La mirada de aquel niño, aquel Ganondorf, que la miraba con frialdad, con una sonrisa heladora, como si él supiese que iba a ser de ella, como si no se preocupara de nada porque sabia cual era su destino.

Las brujas miraron a Laruku, pero también a la gerudo, que habia llegado hasta la cumbre con ella. Empuñando sus cimitarras, se dirigió a las viejas y luego gritó a Laruku:

- ¡Vete! Yo me encargo de ellas. ¡No podrán contra mi!

-¡Pobre ilusa! -gorjeó la vieja Koume- No tienes posibilidades, ¡mi magia te reducirá a cenizas!

- ¡Y la mia congelará hasta tu ultimo hueso! -rió Kotake.

Pero Laruku no podia dejar que aquella chica, que la habia liberado, se llevase la peor parte. Estaba dispuesta a huir, pero no queria estar en deuda con una gerudo, conociendo su fama. No se lo pensó dos veces: Corrió hacia la joven, se agarró a ella, y justo cuando el terrible hechizo estuvo a punto de alcanzarlas, Laruku provocó una nube de humo tras la cual las brujas, al disiparse, ya no encontraron rastro de ellas.

Ambas se quedaron mirandose desconcertadas y sorprendidas, pero reaccionaron rápido. Bajaron de nuevo al alcance de la masa y les soltaron unas ordenes:

- ¡Buscadlas! ¡Buscadlas! ¡No pueden estar lejos! ¡Rebuscad en cada sombra! ¡Rebuscad en cada rincon oscuro! ¡Muerte a las traidoras! ¡Muerte!

La gran mayoria de las gerudos ejecutaron las ordenes enseguida, pero algunas aun quedaron rezagadas y dubitativas, hasta que al final reaccionaron, llevadas por la corriente de sus demás hermanas que, seguras de sus actos, las conducian a hacer lo que ellas creian correcto.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

Laruku y la gerudo permanecían, juntas y sin aliento, en un rincón de la roca. La gerudo se removió pero la sheikah la sujetó con fuerza, instándola a quedarse donde estaba.

- Todavía no. Podrían encontrarnos.

- Creía que estaríamos a salvo.

- No lo sé. Yo aun no manejo muy bien esta técnica y no soy aun capaz de camuflarme bien, no puedo ir a una gran distancia y mucho menos llevando a alguien conmigo, así que no sé si...

- ¡Menuda sheikah me traje entonces!

- Acababa de salir de mi entrenamiento, que esperab... un momento, ¿tu fuiste quien me secuestró?

- Sí. Y lo siento, seguía ordenes, debía disimular, pero es que esto me pareció ya el colmo de la tontería.

-¿Que tontería?

- Te lo explicaré después. Al principio estuve a punto de negarme, pero luego pensé en algo... verás, necesito ayuda. Tu ayuda. Pero para que puedas ayudarme, tenemos que salir del desierto. He dejado un caballo atado tras el Templo del Espíritu. Si saliéramos de aquí y llegáramos a él... conozco la manera de atravesar las dunas sin perdernos, y tu tendrás que acompañarme, porque estoy segura de que tu jamás lograrías salir de esa locura de arena.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos juntas del desierto?

- Claro que sí. A ti no te queda mas remedio que venir conmigo, y yo necesito que me lleves hasta la familia real de Hyrule. Solo es cuestión de colaborar. Como ves, no tengo mucho aprecio por la situación actual de mi pueblo, pero si lo tengo por mi propio pueblo. Y creeme que si no hacemos algo pronto, esto acabará afectando también a Hyrule entera.

Laruku no salia de su asombro. Una gerudo renegada le estaba pidiendo colaboración. De repente le parecía como si el destino de la tierra estuviera en sus manos y ella tuviera el poder de decisión, pero en realidad no lo tenia. Al fin y al cabo, solo la gerudo sabia salir de allí, y fácilmente podría ir hasta la familia real sin la sheikah, teniendo en cuenta que ni Laruku misma habia visto jamás a la familia real, por lo que prácticamente era inútil en aquella gesta. Pero eso la gerudo no lo sabía. Laruku habia tenido tiempo de desarrollar muchos prejuicios contra esa raza, pero ahora mismo su supervivencia dependia de una de sus miembros y de una mentira. La mentira de que ella tenia poder para llevar a aquella ladrona hasta la mismísima familia real hyliana.

- Bien, colaboraré contigo. –dijo finalmente Laruku- Pero tendrás que explicarme todo lo que está pasando aquí. Estoy tan confusa que todavía creo que esto debe ser un delirio creado por el calor.

La gerudo sonrió abiertamente, mostrando su dentadura blanca y perfecta. Se la veia contenta. Realmente debia creer que Laruku sería capaz de llevarla hasta la familia real, pero lo cierto es que la sheikah dudaba mucho de sus intenciones. ¿Qué le decía que aquello no pudiera ser una treta para poder llegar hasta el verdadero objetivo y diezmarlo? Aunque habia visto con sus propios ojos aquella improvisada y solitaria revuelta contra el poder establecido que habia mantenido la gerudo, no terminaba de fiarse. Laruku decidió que esperaría pacientemente, tal como la habian enseñado. Tenia todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó la gerudo, sacado a Laruku de sus pensamientos.

-¿Yo...? Me llamo Laruku.

-Yo me llamo Kadame. Me alegro de conocer a mi nueva socia.

¿Socia?

Laruku finalmente dio permiso para poder salir de su escondrijo, no sin antes haber comprobado por todas partes que no habia moros en la costa. No habia un solo ruido a su alrededor. Pero para confiarse, Laruku se dirigió a su nueva "socia":

-Vosotras sois ladronas, ¿teneis alguna experiencia en el camuflaje, el sigilo...?

Kadame se enfundó sus espléndidas cimitarras y miró a Laruku con cierta sorna.

-Robamos tesoros antiguos, asaltamos caravanas, pero no entramos por las noches a robar a casa de nadie. Nos encanta el jaleo.

Laruku se dio cuenta, al escuchar moverse a Kadame, de cómo todas las joyas y abalorios que llevaba encima repiqueteaban. Era imposible mantener el sigilo cuando parecias llevar una ristra de cencerros colgada por el cuerpo, así que la sheikah definitivamente supo que allí no habia nadie esperándolas e hizo una seña a la gerudo para salir. Ambas se desperezaron y Kadame condujo a Laruku hasta el caballo, que seguia atado impasible a un poste de madera.

-Habia tantas chicas allí... ¿dónde han ido todas?

-Seguirán buscándonos. No tienen ni idea de las habilidades de una sheikah, no saben si estamos lejos o cerca... A lo mejor piensan que estamos incluso en otra parte del mundo. Solo las brujas saben algo de vosotros, pero no tienen mucha capacidad de organización. Se pasan el dia encerradas en el templo, malcriando a ese niño sin escrúpulos. Así que estarán despistadas. Mis hermanas seguramente partirán por Hyrule en nuestra búsqueda, así que debemos estar atentas.

-Vaya, sabes mucho. Se ve que lo tenias todo muy bien planeado.

-¡Oh, en absoluto!- rió Kadame divertida y con cierto deje de inocencia- ¡en realidad fue todo de lo mas improvisado! Hacia tiempo que necesitaba esta oportunidad, pero nunca se me dio realmente. Cuando me mandaron buscarte, de repente vi el cielo abierto, y luego... ¡solo fue cuestión de actuar en el momento oportuno!

En la grupa del caballo habia algunas vituallas y un odre de agua. A Laruku casi se le saltaban las lágrimas cuando vio el agua fresca cayendo hacia un cuenco, y lloró de verdad cuando Kadame se lo dio al caballo. Excusándose en que el equino debia estar bien preparado para cruzar el desierto, la gerudo vació casi todo el odre calmando la sed del animal. Laruku se preguntaba si realmente llegaría hasta el final del desierto sin desfallecer primero. Kadame subió a la silla y tendió la mano a la joven sheikah.

Laruku no tenia otro remedio. Agarró el brazo de la gerudo y subió al caballo junto a ella, rumbo al desierto.


End file.
